


the extraction

by aisu10



Category: Chronicle (2012), Dane Gang - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Gen, HES RIPPING OUT HIS OWN WISDOM TEETH, Lots of it, Pain, Self-Harm, Teeth, Wisdom Teeth, i guess ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>andrew decides to extract his own wisdom teeth with nothing but some numbing cream and his own telekinetic powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the extraction

**Author's Note:**

> written for dane gang, but could fit into the original canon chronicle universe if you squint a little. follow drewdetmer on tumblr for more idiot self-destructive shenanigans

a throbbing ache has been growing inside andrew's skull for the past few weeks and he's finally decided to do something about it. it'd be impossible to get a dentist's appointment, considering the fact that he shouldn't even  _exist_  in this universe and he doesn't have enough money to pay for surgery anyway, but even if he could get one he wouldn't want it. he's got the skill to do this himself. he's done it before -- granted, wayne's teeth were already  _outside_  of his gums, but what's a thin wall of flesh to andrew's telekinesis? 

he prepares with a trip to the pharmacy to pick up some topical numbing cream and the best painkillers he can find. his own healing powers will take care of the recovery afterward, so he won't need stitches. as for surgical tools, he needs none; he's spent plenty of time practicing with his powers, withdrawing into his room to perform numerous experiments to ready himself for the procedure. he takes his walgreens bag, a small ziploc bag, a tripod, and his camera and heads into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

the procedure itself is simple. he's done all his research online and watched surgical videos of wisdom teeth extraction -- all he has to do is find the teeth beneath his gums and carve them away from the bone. making sure he has a proper hold on them is where it gets tricky, and is why he's spent so much time honing his skills before attempting this. 

andrew has discovered through experimentation that his telekinesis is not inhibited by physical barriers. he can stand outside of his room and levitate his camera within it, without having to see the device to move it. he can just  _feel it_  with his powers. the sensation is not the same as, say, touching something with his fingers -- it's more like he's using a sort of psychic echolocation to construct an image in his mind of the object he's touching with his telekinesis. this way he can grope around a room on the other side of a closed door and lift an object he feels without ever seeing it with his eyes -- and how he thinks he'll be able to reach inside his own skull and yank his impacted teeth through his gums. 

standing in front of the mirror, he thoroughly cleanses his mouth and applies the topical anesthetic to the backs of his gums. while he waits for it to sink in, he sets up his camera on its tripod so he can focus all of his power on removing the teeth without having to worry about keeping his camera afloat. as soon as he starts to lose some feeling in his gums he gets impatient and decides to start right away. he knows he's in for some serious pain, but he also knows it'll be  _worth it._

opening his jaws wide, he makes up his mind to go for the most painful tooth first, swelling beneath the gums of the top left side of his mouth. he closes his eyes to shut out all other sensory distractions and, with a hand held in front of his open mouth to better direct his power, he begins to extend his telekinetic reach. the ridged surface of the roof of his mouth echoes through his mind and he presses on until he forms the image of the backs of his molars, smooth and curved where they protrude from his gums. pushing deeper, he delves under his flesh and finds the offending wisdom tooth buried inside. upon discovering it his breath catches in his throat and his heart pounds wildly in anticipation of what he's about to do. forcing himself to ignore his fear, he braces himself mentally and physically, free hand clutching the edge of the countertop so hard his knuckles turn white. with the image of his target burning bright in his mind's eye, he employs the lasso trick he taught himself a lifetime ago when he took his revenge and yanks the tooth out from beneath his gums. 

**pain**  hits him like a baseball bat to the face and knocks him off his feet just as hard. he slides against the wall to the floor, eyes open wide but seeing  _nothing_. the wound closes up almost instantly but the stabbing pain remains, throbbing in time with the sound of his heartbeat drumming in his ears, and his mouth bubbles with blood as he struggles to remain conscious.  _desperate_  to know if he succeeded, he tightens his shaking fist and feels something smooth and sharp and  _intact_  press into his palm, and a wave of  _pride_  rolls over him as he passes out. 

when andrew comes to he's  _coughing,_  spitting out blood that had collected in his throat while he was unconscious onto the tile floor. breathing raggedly, head  _pounding_ , he cracks open his eyes and stares down at the  _perfect_  little tooth in his palm, slick with blood but entirely  _whole_. he hadn't shattered or destroyed it and though his jaw aches terribly he can't feel anything other than  _elation_  swelling inside him, replacing fear and worry with a fervent determination to  _finish_  the task. 

entire body trembling, he gets to his feet and carefully places the tooth on the countertop, watching in dazed awe as blood drips from his fingertips to decorate the marble around it. he glances over at his camera and wants to say something, to tell it what he just did and revel in his success, but the pain in his mouth is too powerful to even think of speaking. he'll just have to film this and record an explanation later. with one more prideful gaze at the pulled tooth, he gets into position to remove the next, choosing the one diagonal from the last, on the bottom right side of his mouth. again he reaches telekinetically into his mouth, probing over tongue and rightfully-positioned molars before finding and grasping the one twisted sideways beneath the surface of his gums. he sucks a deep breath through his nostrils to prepare himself for the next wave of pain and rips the tooth out with a sick  _squelch_  of torn flesh. 

this time he manages to keep his grip on the countertop and not topple backwards, but again the pain is so intense that he loses his vision and crouches blindly over the sink, strangled gasps of distress escaping his throat and spilling blood over his lips. he can vaguely feel the wound closing up beneath the throbbing ache, his gums stitching themselves back together while beneath his flesh, the broken bone mends. but the sensation he's much more interested in is that of the pearl of enamel pressed into his palm, perfectly unharmed. when his vision returns, the first thing he sees is his own reflection, sweaty-haired and smiling through a mouthful of blood as he holds up the wet tooth to watch it glint under the bathroom light.  
  
after placing the new tooth with its fellow and checking on his camera again, he prepares to remove the third tooth. this time he selects his other bottom tooth, and repeats the procedure, searching his mouth until he finds his target and tears it from his skull. maybe it's because he didn't wait as long between this extraction and the last, or maybe that he's already removed one from his lower jaw, but the pain this time is  _immense_  and andrew's knees buckle, causing him to collapse onto the sink. his vision leaves him instantly and after a minute of shuddering and gurgling with pain, he loses consciousness.

when he awakens again with his face pressed against the edge of the countertop, he checks his camera and finds that he's only lost about fifteen minutes of time. his head is  _splitting_  with the worst headache of his life but he's so close to finishing this that he can't stop now, or even slow down. he sets the third uninjured tooth beside its brothers and takes a quick moment to admire all three as they lay in the puddle of blood that's collected around them. just one more and the task will be complete. he's exhausted and all of his muscles are spasming with distress but the  _electricity_  of his success, so close he can taste it in the blood dripping from his lips, courses through his veins and gives him the strength to stand his weakened body up straight again and hover his violently trembling hand before his open mouth. his bottom jaw has fallen slack, in too much pain to even move anymore, giving him easy access to the final tooth hidden in the top right corner of his gums. a grab and a flick followed a final burst of blood and pain, and it's removed. 

though his vision is swimming and spotting with blackness, he stares intently at his shaking, open hand to glimpse his fourth and final wisdom tooth shining amongst the streams of dark blood that stain the creases of his palm. 

absolutely glowing with pride, he manages to not pass out this time and collects all four teeth in his hand to gently run water over them and clean them. the water turns pinks as it curtains through the spaces between his fingers and each flawless tooth is revealed in all its pearlescent glory. as he stares at them he is overcome with  _awe_  of his own power. he can throw buses, crush cars, burst through buildings -- but none of that will ever be as  _satisfying_  as exerting his power with such precise  _control_ , with such incredible  _delicacy_ , that he can remove four entire teeth from  _inside his body_  without getting a single scratch on them. 

after the teeth have been cleaned and his mission is complete, he starts to really notice just how much blood he spilled and it's making him more nauseous than he already was from the sheer amount of pain, so once the teeth have been placed in a ziploc bag for safekeeping he grabs a towel and sops up as much of the blood as he can manage before he starts to feel like he's too dizzy to stand anymore. before he leaves the bathroom he rinses his mouth several times to wash away the lingering tang of blood and swallows double the amount of painkillers recommended, knowing his enhanced immune system will be able to handle it. 

with all the evidence of the procedure stuffed into the walgreens bag looped around his arm, he stumbles back to his room and falls onto his bed. simultaneously delirious with pain and euphoric with triumph, he passes out against the pillows with his complete set of wisdom teeth clutched in his hand.  


End file.
